1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of diplexing/multiplexing flat panel antennas.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art provides small size patch and microstrip antennas that are generally useful for their limited intended purposes.
However, the need remains in the art for a small, flat, thin, multiband, high-frequency antenna that can be manufactured as a stand-alone assembly, or that can be integrated into a mobile or a fixed position wireless communication device, wherein a transmission line multiplexer, such as a microstrip diplexer/multiplexer or a stripline diplexer, functions as a frequency responsive routing network that automatically routes a given high frequency to a matching antenna element in accordance with the frequency of the high frequency.